Fate
by Niki11Blue
Summary: A Holy Roman EmpirexItaly/GermanyxItaly story. It's about Germany and Italy falling in love, and Germany finding out about his childhood. Contains yaoi. I know the first chapter's short and I'm not the perfect author.
1. Chapter 1

"Italy, please come here. There's something I wanted to say to you," Holy Roman Empire (HRE) called from the other room. Italy walked in and HRE's stomach flipped with anxiety. "There- there's something I need to tell you, Italy. I love you. I have loved you for years and years."

"I love you too, Holy Roman Empire," Italy said. He took HRE's hand, but before he had time to react, HRE kissed him on the mouth, gently and sweetly.

When the kiss was over, HRE held Italy close and whispered in Italy's ear "I have to leave for war, now." Italy struggled free and immediately fought back.

"No, you can't leave! I'll miss you too much. Please don't leave me!" Italy begged on his knees.

"I have no choice! I have to go. You know I will always love you," HRE said. Then he turned around and left.

"Goodbye, Holy Roman Empire! I love you!" Italy called after him. And that was the last Italy ever saw of Holy Roman Empire.

Or was it…


	2. Chapter 2

"Ludwig! Ludwig, wake up!" Feliciano said, his face two inches away from Ludwig's.

"Italy! What are you doing in my bed?" Germany asked the cheery Italy.

"I had a bad dream! Anyways, that's not important. It's time to get up! We'll be late for the world conference!" Italy exclaimed.

"Oh, right that's today. Ok, Italy, get off of me so I can get dressed," Ludwig said.

"Ok!" Italy chimed, getting up. He went to his room to get his clothes.

"Why do I even bother keeping him around?" Germany thought to himself, "he's annoying, useless, frustrating, and painfully cheerful. He mass produces white flags, gives me no personal space, and insists that we have pasta for dinner every night. But he's my only friend, and I can never figure out what Japans thinking. He's certainly not a bad person, just weak." He considered this while he was getting ready. All of a sudden, Italy burst into the room.

"I'm done! Can we have pasta for breakfast? That would be awesome!" Italy said all in one breath.

"We had pasta last night," Germany answered, annoyed.

"Ok. How about pizza?"

"That's fine, I'll be in the dining room."

Italy sat across the table from Germany.

"Does this man ever stop talking?" Germany thought to himself.

"What do you think?" Italy interrupted Germany's thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't listening. Could you repeat that?" Germany asked.

"I was talking about-" Germany cut Italy off mid-sentence.

"Look at the time! We'll be late for the conference!"

"It is late," Italy agreed "we'd better get going." Once they got there, the meeting was just starting. America spoke first.

"Ok! Since I'm the hero I will go first. My country is having a HUGE debate over gay marriage. People have been coming to my capitol in mobs that are for or against the subject," America stated.

"What's gay marriage?" Italy asked. Everybody turned to face him. "What is it?"

"That's not funny, brother," South Italy said.

"I'm serious! What is it?" he asked again.

"It's like when two gay people get married! Duh!" Poland said.

"What's 'gay'," Italy asked, having no previous knowledge of the subject.

"In a nutshell, it's when two men or two women are in a romantic relationship," Arthur said calmly.

"Ohhhhh. So that's what that's called. Ok," Italy accepted.

"Well that was awkward," Russia said.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" America shouted, laughing.

"Real mature," Japan commented.

After the conference, Italy returned to Germany's house.

"Ludwig, can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Italy asked.

"Italy, you have a bed for a reason. For _you _to sleep in,"

"Please? You won't even know I'm here. I'm too scared to sleep by myself!" Italy pleaded.

"Fine, just for tonight," Germany sighed.

"Yay! Thank you!" Italy squealed, getting into bed. He fell asleep immediately with his head against Germany's chest. Germany tried to move, but Italy held onto his shirt, so that Germany couldn't move.

"Damn," he thought, "why does he insist on being so close to me? Of course, it is nice sometimes… no. No it can't be."

_**Next chapter is where the first and second chapter start to make sense. Please rate and comment!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"No, don't leave me. Not again!" Italy screamed in the middle of the night.

"Italy, wake up! You're having a nightmare," Germany said shaking Italy's shoulders. Italy's eyes shot open.

"Ludwig! Promise me something. Promise that you'll never leave me," Italy asked.

"Italy," Germany replied "you've had that dream a million times before, and every time I tell you I won't leave you."

"I'm sorry, it's just that Holy Roman Empire abandoned me before, and I'm afraid it'll happen again. I know its silly, but I don't know what I would do without you."

"Who's Holy Roman Empire?" Germany inquired.

"My first love. I met him when I was a chibi. What was your childhood like?"

"I don't remember. I lost all memory of my childhood in the war."

"I'm sorry."

"Its ok. I can't remember it, so I have nothing to miss. Nothing to regret. What happened to Holy Roman Empire?"

"He left for war the same day he admitted he loved me. I never saw him again."

"Wait a second, did you say he?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, nothing," Germany replied. Italy slept soundly the rest of the night.

"Oh great," Germany thought to himself, "I'm in bed with a gay guy with abandonment issues who's afraid I'll leave him." But the truth was, he liked sleeping with Italy. He looked down at the small, fragile creature next to him. He counted each breath he took. He fell asleep somewhere around 260.

That next morning Germany woke up first.

"Italy, it's time to wake up," Germany said, gently nudging the petite Italian next to him.

"Wha- oh good morning, Ludwig!" Italy sang, "can we have pasta?"

"Yes, Italy, we can have pasta," Germany said, giving in to his friend's pasta obsession.

"Yay! I'll go make it right now!" Italy said as he got out of bed and ran into the kitchen.

"Put some pants on first," Germany called from the other room.

"Ok!" Italy answered. Half an hour later, Italy and Germany were sitting down at the table, eating pasta.

"I have an idea!" Italy shouted out of nowhere, "we could ask Japan about your childhood! He's much older than us, so he might know!"

"It really doesn't matter," Germany replied "I don't need to know what happened then."

"But I want to know!" Italy insisted, "come on, let's go right now!" Italy grabbed Germany's hand and headed towards Japan's house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Italy, he probably won't know anything. I didn't know him when I was little, at least I don't think I did," Germany reasoned.

"What if he does? At least ask him," Italy argued.

"Fine, but I don't want you getting upset if he doesn't know anything," Germany said.

"Japan! Japan, are you there?" Italy said, knocking on the door of Japan's house.

"Ita-san, what are you doing here?" Japan asked answering the door.

"We came to ask you something. Ludwig can't remember his childhood, so we figured we'd ask you if you knew anything about it," Italy said.

"Come in," Japan invited, walking into the house as the two younger nations followed him.

"Do you know anything about Germany's childhood?" Italy asked.

"Germany-san was badly injured in war. That's how he lost his memory. Before then, he was known by a different name." he replied.

"What name?" Italy asked, about to burst with excitement.

"Holy Roman Empire." As he said that Italy's eyes lit up and Germany's mouth fell open.

"Are you sure?" Germany asked, once he could speak again.

"Yes, very sure. Excuse me for asking, but why do you seem so surprised?" Japan asked.

"I loved him," Italy replied.

"Uhhhh, I think we should leave now," Germany said to break the awkward tension.

"Ok! Bye, Kiku!" Italy called as he left with Germany.

"Bye Ita-san," Japan called after him.

It took them a while to get back, considering Japan's house was so far from Germany's. When they got home, it was already dark.

"Ludwig, can I sleep with you tonight?" Italy asked.

"Of course you can," Germany replied, sounding sincere.

"Yay! I'll go brush my teeth," Italy said running to the bathroom. When he got back Germany was already in bed.

"Hey, Ludwig, are you asleep?" Italy said climbing into bed.

"Not anymore," Germany replied.

"Sorry," Italy apologized.

"No, it's ok."

"Ludwig, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"When you were Holy Roman Empire, you told me you loved me. Is that still true?"

"… that was a long time ago. I lost all memory of my life back then."

"Oh," Italy said sadly.

Germany then moved closer to the smaller nation.

"Of course I love you. I loved you then, and I love you now. I always will love you no matter what," he whispered.

"I love you too, Ludwig!" Italy exclaimed, throwing his arms around Germany. Germany was surprised at the sudden gesture, but did not struggle. Instead he kissed Italy's lips and brought him closer. Italy returned the kiss and started tracing the muscles under Germany's shirt. Germany pulled it off and started tugging at Italy's shirt. He didn't protest. They continued kissing, closer and more passionate, while Germany's hand slowly moved south. Italy realized this but didn't care. Germany couldn't wait any longer. He put his hand down Italy's boxers. Italy gasped.

"L-Ludwig!"

"It's ok, Feli," Ludwig said grabbing his lover.

"Ludwig, that- actually doesn't feel that bad." Germany continued moving his hand faster and faster until Italy could have screamed. Then when he was done he removed his own boxers and inserted himself in Italy's opening.

After the excitement was over, Italy lay cuddled in Germany's arms, and all was right with the world.

"I love you," Ludwig said, embracing the smaller nation.

"I love you too," Feli said, as the two nations fell asleep.


End file.
